


The Third Time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Niall, Dom Zayn, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex, one direction - Freeform, side larry - Freeform, side!larry, ziall, ziall fic, ziall series, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Some people aren’t as expressive with emotions as others. Some speak exactly the way they feel, some dont. But the times they do, those are the times worth remembering. These are the times Niall remembered.</p><p>The third time Zayn said it was when they were many months into the relationship, because Niall knew he meant it even if he didn’t form the three words very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was originally only like 490 words but then i just you know felt bad and i added 1.4 or so words of pure smut to it. so, skype sex, niall fingering himself okay im sorry but i had to

The third time

The third time Zayn said it was when they were many months into the relationship, because Niall knew he meant it even if he didn’t form the three words very often.

 

“I miss you baby,” Zayn said into the laptop, watching Niall on the other side, so far away from him. Skype was great, better than a phone call any day, because he could see Niall’s smile and watch the way Niall’s eyes lit up when he laughed.

“I miss you too.” Niall frowned from the other end. Zayn bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend on the other side, really wishing Niall was next to him, so he could hear his laugh as it floated through his ears, marking it as his favourite sound. He wished Niall was next to him, the graphics in his laptop couldn’t do justice to how beautiful he was. He wished Niall was next to him, so he could run a hand through his soft hair, and kiss him like he always does, because those are the moments he really cherished, moments where he was with Niall, when he could just be happy, ignoring everything around him because all that mattered was the fact that he was in love and his universe made sense for once.

 “How’s Ireland?” He said, trying to divert his attention from the fact that his computer wasn’t worth it anymore because Niall was only inside the screen and not next to him.

“It’s alright, but I still feel like something’s missing.” Niall said, blue eyes glazed as he stared into the screen.

“Is your mum alright?” Zayn asked, smiling slightly. Maura was one of the nicest women he’d met, she was as accepting of him as his own mum was. Niall smiled, and Zayn felt his blood rush to his head, because he couldn’t fathom how beautiful he was, even though he was just a projection at the moment.

“She’s brilliant, although she keeps yelling at me for not bringing you along.” Niall said, laughing slightly. Zayn laughed, “well, tell her I wish I was there too.” Zayn said earnestly, smiling.

“I wish you were here too.”

“But,” Niall started, a smile etching onto his face. “What do you miss more? Me, or the sex?” Zayn rolled his eyes at this, letting out a small scoff. He was just about to blurt out his answer before he changed his mind. “Aww, c’mon Niall, you can’t make me choose!”

Niall snorted, jaw dropping in semi-amusement as well as accusation. Zayn laughed, running his hand through his hair. “Well, if there’s one thing the internet can’t do, it’s letting me touch you.”

Niall chuckled before he frowned. “That is disappointing though, isn’t it?” he said, and Zayn swallowed, leaning over and resting his chin in his hands. His eyes flickered to the keyboard for a second, before they looked up at Niall again. His face morphed into a smirk. “There is a way out, though.” He whispered.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Niall asked, and Zayn tried to gauge his reaction, and as far as he’d seen, he was somewhere between bemused and attentive.

“Skype sex, yeah.” He said casually. Niall’s face broke into a shit eating grin, and Zayn was only slightly dubious about this whole thing. “There’s no one around here, right now.” Niall smirked.

“Of course.” Zayn responded, and before he knew it, he’d already peeled his shirt off, and Niall was watching him with round blue eyes from the other end. Niall was contemplating pressing his fingers on the laptop screen on the tattoo he could see on his collarbone. And now- now this sucked even more. Because Zayn was on the other side of the screen, and he was fucking shirtless, and he couldn’t do anything about it. And Zayn, found this vaguely satisfying, sitting up straight so Niall could scan his eyes down his body. “Like what you see?” he said, voice low and Niall groaned internally.

Niall’s face was flushed scarlet and Zayn would’ve found it cute if he wasn’t so fucking far away. He bit down on his lip before the skin on his lip turned a dark red, running his tongue over it. He decided to plainly mimic Zayn’s actions, and by the time he’d managed to pull his shirt over his head the older boy’s hands were already on his trousers, sliding them off with his boxers.

Niall didn’t hold back the moan for this one, the image of a completely naked Zayn clouding his senses with lust, and his trousers were getting too restricting. He ignored the smug look on Zayn’s face as his eyes slid down his chiselled body, eye’s lingering on the inked skin of his hips before the instinctively moved to his cock, already hard and pressing up against his stomach.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Niall chuckled, thanking god his laptop didn’t give Zayn view of anything below his waist as he slipped his hands into his jeans, palming himself as he looked at Zayn, obliviously licking his lips. “Maybe.” Zayn mused. His lips curled into a smirk again. “Now, raise your hips so I can see how hard this is making you.” He said, half-firmly and Niall, couldn’t help but oblige, making soft moans which flew directly to Zayn’s cock as he re-angled himself so Zayn could see the lower half of his body, discarding the rest of his clothes. Zayn didn’t sheath his grin, and Niall watched as he moved a hand to wrap around his dick, moaning softly.

“Fuck, Niall, I really need you here right now,” he breathed, tugging at his cock with a steady rhythm, not breaking eye contact with Niall. Niall groaned, not able to really form a coherent response as he nodded. He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes feeling a little foggy as he looked up at Zayn again, his bitten lips slightly parted. “What would you have done if I was?” he said softly, hand reaching for his cock as he stared at his boyfriend.

Zayn’s jaw tightened only by the slightest, before the usual smirk plastered itself on his lips. “I’d open you up, probably.” He said smoothly, and Niall was falling into a whimpering mess on the other end as he merely thought of the feeling. “I’d hold your hips down, and move three fingers inside you, stretching you open.” Zayn said, a little louder, and Niall’s hands were moving even faster now, and he was using the precome gathering at the top as lube to avoid the dry feeling.

Zayn let out a moan, filthy words and meaningless grunts rolling off his tongue as his eyes moved to Niall again. The younger boy was breathless, eyes shielded with lust and teeth digging into his bottom lip. “But,” Zayn started, and Niall’s lips parted, about to question what he was going to say.

“—since I’m not there to do that to you, I want you to do it to yourself.” Zayn finished, eyes blown out and hand still firmly around his cock, pumping lazily as he looked at a very stunned Niall.

From what Niall remembered, the thought had turned him on- it turned him on so much that it shouldn’t have. “You want me to finger myself?” he said, but it came out as more of a groan.

“Fuck, yes, Niall, please.” Zayn said, losing his composure as his mind produced the image, and it felt almost tantalizing. Niall ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, before his breath got sharp, nodding. “I don’t- I don’t have lube.” He said, before Zayn’s gaze got animalistic, and Niall immediately inserted his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and hoping they’d work well enough.

Niall figured having to hear Zayn’s voice on the other end was a good thing, as he raised his arse up slowly and closed his eyes, making sure his legs were spread enough that Zayn could see a single pale finger poking into his entrance, pressing the pad of his saliva-slicked finger against the rim. He let out a broken moan, and he could hear Zayn’s breath hitch on the other end.

Niall tried to convince himself it was Zayn’s as he pressed one finger into his entrance, not going very deep as he felt the dry stretch, letting out a grown. He repositioned himself so he could ride his own fingers, opening his now heavy lidded eyes to look at Zayn. The older boy had his head thrown back slightly, watching Niall attentively. “Keep going baby, you’re doing good.” He said reassuringly, and if the soft moan he let out was any indication, Niall was definitely doing something right.

He moaned, pushing the finger further in, and his hands weren’t as knowing as Zayn’s but for now they’d have to do as he slid his hips down on his finger, letting out a loud groan when he hit a nerve. Zayn’s moans reverberated into his ears from the laptop, and Niall decided to tease him further, letting out an embarrassingly loud ‘Zayn’. Zayn obviously took that well, as he began pumping himself harder, letting out a series of profanities.

And Niall went further, pushing another finger in and feeling himself clench around them, throat catching in a moan as he thrust them in, head thrown back. His eyes couldn’t remain open anymore, so he was dependant on his auditory senses as he heard Zayn grunt from the other end, occasionally slipping out a reassuring word on how sexy or beautiful Niall looked.

Soon enough, Niall was pushing down on three of his fingers. “Fuck, Zayn-” he moaned. “Right fucking there,” he went on, and it was suddenly Zayn’s turn to fall apart as he thumbed over his slit. “Fuck, Niall, I’m so fucking close-” He said, surprised he was able to speak clearly. Niall merely nodded, too far gone to care about his own release being stretched out as he spread the three fingers inside himself.

“Open your eyes.” Zayn said, voice thick with arousal and Niall had to comply, opening his lust-blown eyes to stare at his boyfriend, and he moaned out loud when Zayn stared directly back at him. And suddenly it was too much, too much because Zayn wasn’t even next to him and inside him and he was so close. And he wanted him to be there, be there so he could kiss him as they climaxed together, or bit down on his neck as he pounded into him. But Niall couldn’t do that- all he could do at the moment was admire how beautiful Zayn looked and how much he wanted him there, even if they weren’t having sex, plainly because Zayn’s presence was that meaningful to him.

And that was it, because Zayn let his name slip out as he groaned, coating his hands with come as Niall’s image pushed him over the edge, hairs at the back of his neck rising. Niall moaned and wrapped his free hand around his still hard cock, curling his fingers inside himself and finally hitting that spot- that spot that had him crumbling, not breaking eye contact with Zayn once as he came all over his chest, riding out his orgasm as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Zayn tried to get his breathing under control as he glanced at Niall, who was just pulling his fingers out of himself, panting loudly. “That was fun,” Zayn laughed. “I miss the real thing though, I guess we have to make up for lost time once you get back on friday.

Niall let out a small laugh, glancing down on his fingers as he sat back up straight. “Still not as good as yours though.” Niall laughed. “Obviously.” Zayn laughed, and Niall shook his head. “Still, so cocky.”

Zayn smiled wide again, not wanting to feel bad about Niall not being with him again, as he tried to change the topic. “How’s the baby?” he said, referring to Niall’s brother, who had just had a baby. Niall found it amusing that even though they’d literally just had skype sex, Zayn was still comfortable enough to want to randomly change the subject.

“He eats a lot, we get along.” Niall grinned, thinking of his new nephew.

“Gone on his uncle, hopefully he’ll grow up to be as brilliant as him too.” Zayn said, propping his face up on his elbows and looking at Niall. “You’re nice.” Niall said.

“You’re pointing out the obvious,” Zayn said, smirking.

“And yet you still love me.” Niall said suddenly, biting his lip, wondering if he took it too far.

Zayn moved his amber eyes to his keyboard for a minute, before looking up at Niall and smiling slightly.

“Yeah, yet I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: okay so, erm. I’m not very happy with this. and again, this isnt chaptered, it follows the times they said i love you from the first to last.. f e e d b a c k  
> -Rachel/Alarek/Batman/Whatever


End file.
